From the Beginning
by SweetChilliPhili
Summary: 5 years after the Battle at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione have to work together at Hogwarts. Please read and review!
1. Not Again

"Not again". She sighed, taking one last swig of her sweet tea as she went to fix the broken oven. She wondered why her parents had still not fixed it. It had been this way ever since she was 11 and had received her letter to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled as she remembered that moment.

_She had just picked up one of the heavy books that she was going to read that day, when her mother had come back from collecting the mail from the front door. She wore a strange expression, somewhere between excitement and fear, and was looking at the back of a letter. Hermione saw that it was addressed to her and asked her mother who it was from, when her father walked in. He looked at his wife and a worried look appeared on his face. He took the letter from her._

"_Hey! That's mine!" Hermione yelled before she could stop herself. Her father stared at her for a few seconds, then looked at the front of the letter._

"_Oh, yes. So it is. Here you go pumpkin" he said as he handed the letter to Hermione. Her mother looked even more scared as she took it. She read the words on the front with a surprised expression plastered on her face. They said, in green writing:_

'_Hermione Granger,_

_21 Hamilton St._

_Sutton,_

_London'_

_When she turned the letter over, still in its envelope, she saw a strange coat of arms. A large capital 'H' surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. The last held her gaze. It was so intricately made, the scales clearly visible in the red wax. When she opened it she was surprise to see a rather long letter, almost 2 pages, all written in the same green writing that was on the envelope._

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Your sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress "_

"_Oh my God..." Hermione had only whispered it, but her mother had heard it just as clearly as if she had shouted._

"_What is it, Hermione?"_

"_Oh... oh my..."_

"_Hermione? What is it pumpkin?" Her father had noticed now, but Hermione hadn't heard him. She was just staring at the letter, looking like she had just been slapped._

'_A witch? I'm a... witch?', Hermione thought, 'That's impossible. How could I have not known? Something so... odd.' She had just registered her parents questions when she passed out._

If only she had known what was to come. An 11 year old knowing that, when she was saved from that ghastly troll, she would become friends with a boy who was constantly in danger. She let out a small laugh. _'If I had known, I would never have even gone into that compartment on the first train ride on the Hogwarts Express'_. With that thought, Hermione sat back down and refilled her teacup.

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP, DRACO!"<p>

Draco Malfoy rolled over in his forrest green, silk sheets, ignoring his mothers annoyingly loud calls. _'Merlin, it's 7'o'clock. Doesn't that woman ever sleep? Actually, what time _is _it? Uhg...'. _Draco saw that it was not, in fact, 7:00, but around 11:30. His mother was calling him got get out of bed and have some lunch, not to get up and do one of the tedious tasks that she had been busying him with.

After his shower, he dressed in a black shirt and black trousers, and went down to his mother's private sitting room.

When he arrived he found his mother talking to a young blond woman. She was rather pretty, but looked like a bit of a slut. Her hair was clearly bleached and her skin looked oddly orange, clearly covered in layers of tanning spells. Her glamour charms could use a little work, as some bruises on her neck are looking suspiciously mouth-shaped. Draco rolled his eyes and sat across from the two.

"Draco, this is Dehlia Moonseed. She's Gwendolyn's daughter." Narcissa smiled like she had just won the lottery (even though she would barely bat an eyelid if she actually _did_ win the lottery, as they had more than enough money). The Moonseeds were a shallow family, rich and frivolous. They threw their money around, spending it on useless items and new clothing. Once they bought everything the wanted, they bought things that they might want in the future. _'Stupid girl. She's probably the worst in the whole family. She wouldn't know about saving money to save her life'. _

Draco could see by her bright fuchsia cloak, paired with a yellow dress and shoes, that she was careless with money. She had no fashion sense or, for that matter, common sense. When he had walked in she had asked Narcissa if "He was the Sonshe had been talking about?". _'For fuck sake! Mother could have at least picked a SMART girl'. _She looked at him like he was a new piece of clothing that she did not own. The look in her eyes scared him a little, but he did a good job of hiding it with his calculated and indifferent mask.

"Hi Draco! I'm so pleased to meet you! Your just as handsome as your mother said." Dehlia had leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"I also heard that your the best there is when it comes to sex."

"Will you excuse us please, Mother." And with that, Draco dragged Dehlia out into the hall, closed the door and cast a silencing charm.

"And where exactly did you get your information?" It had come out harsher than he had wanted, but he didn't care.

"Pansy told me. Says you're quite good, but that I had to try for myself."

'_Not so stupid, just greedy and manipulative. Just like me. NO! She's still stupid, but still... She wouldn't be too bad for a quick shag... would she?'_

"Mother, I'm taking Miss. Moonseed out to lunch, then for a bit of shopping. I'll be back late." Draco was desperate, both for a good shag and to get out of this house. He would do anything, even indulge this stupid bimbo.

"Have fun, dear!" Narcissa had come to the door of her sitting room and was waving them goodbye. Little did she know what was about to happen.


	2. Unfortunate Meetings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Character's or anything from the franchise. They all belong to J. (And maybe Warner Brothers).

* * *

><p>Hermione was strolling down Diagon Alley when she spotted the pair. A stupid looking girl in fuchsia and Draco Malfoy. This was not a surprise to Hermione, though. She often saw Malfoy walking around Diagon Alley with some random girl, indulging her needs to buy useless things that would never get used.<p>

But this time looked different to Hermione. Malfoy would normally walk next to the girl, not paying any attention to the conversation. This time, however, he looked like he was rushing the girl. At one point he stormed into a clothing store and shouted "WE'LL TAKE THE LOT! HAVE IT DELIVERED TO THE MOONSEED RESIDENCE AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!" before dragging the girl past the next five shops without noticing that he was hurting her.

And then he spotted Hermione. She had looked up for just a second and it happened to be when he looked up too. He stormed over to her, looking angrier than ever.

"What are you doing here?" He spat at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are _you_ doing here, in Diagon Alley?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?" She asked feigning innocence. Hermione could see that his patience was wearing thin, but it was _so_ fun to tease him.

"I don't know. I just thought you might be at Potter's or the Weasel's."

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you. But, if you _must_ know, I'm doing some shopping. I ran out of Billywig stings this morning and I can't finish this potion without them."

"Oh my gosh! You're Hermione Granger!" It was the vapid looking girl Malfoy was dragging around. She had a look of awe and shock on her face. "I didn't know you knew Hermione Granger. Can I have an autograph?"

"Yeah, of corse you can". Hermione could see that the attention was getting was driving Malfoy insane. The 'smile' on her face was slowly turning into a smirk that even Malfoy would rival, when, speak of the devil, Malfoy grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away without another word.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you just say? What's happening tomorrow?" He asked hurriedly, obviously confused.

"School, remember. It's the 31st of August tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot again. This happens every year."

"Fuck. I haven't even packed yet. Damn it! And I needed to get a new broom today."

"Why do you need a new broom?" The look of pure annoyance at Hermione's attempts to be nice.

"Last year. Quiddich final. Some stupid Hufflepuff accidentally let loose a _confringo_ and set my broom tail on fire. I had to jump off it, but it flew into the Whomping Willow. Nothing we could do."

"Oh that's such a shame. You know, a similar thing happened to Harry in 3rd year. Remember, with the dem..."

"OK OK, shut up! I don't want to hear about Potter right now. And, yes, i know. I was there! How did he survive that fall, by the way?"

Something about the look on Malfoy's face annoyed Hermione. Probably the way he was talking about Harry as though they were still in school. Hadn't he gotten over their rivalry? It had been 5 years, for Merlin's sake!

"Dumbledor," The look in her eyes caught Malfoy off guard. She obviously knew all about 6th year. About his mistake, "He cast an _Arresto Momento_. Saved his life."

"Wow. I always knew Dumbledor was nice and compassionate." It was that Moonseed girl. Hermione had forgot that she was there. Apparently, so had Draco.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to go get a new broom."

"See you tomorrow. Bye miss..." Hermione had never been told her name. The girl understood and obliged.

"Dehlia"

"Yes. Nice to meet you Dehlia". The smile on Hermione's face was forced, but looked so natural and sincere that she could see Malfoy ball up his fists. This, to Malfoy's dismay, made her smile bigger.

Malfoy grabbed Dehlia's wrist and pulled her off towards the broom shop, with Hermione still smiling and waving behind them.

* * *

><p>'<em>Fuck! I totally forgot. I better think up an excuse to get away'<em>. Hermione had just reminded him that the new school year was going to start in two days and, as teachers, they were to be there a day before to get settled into their rooms. _'A broom. I could get a new broom. I don't need one, but it's a believable excuse.'_

* * *

><p>Back at her house, Hermione silently cursed herself for bringing up school. Well, work now. They had both applied for jobs at Hogwarts two years after the War, and despite their new common-ground they still didn't get along. Malfoy had taken over for Slughorn as Potions Master (Slughorn had retired one year after the War) and was also the Quiddich Umpire, and Hermione was now Professor of Transfiguration (She had always wanted to be like Professor McGonagall).<p>

As she walked to her room, she heard the _woosh_ of the floo and then someone in her front room. As she ran back towards the sound, she felt an undeniable sense of fear. But as she rounded the final corner into the front room she couldn't help but let out an annoyed sigh. Standing in front of her fireplace was Ron.

"What are you doing here, Ron? We broke up a year ago."

"Sorry 'Mione, but I had to see you before you go back to Hogwarts." Ron's voice was completely sincere, but that just annoyed Hermione to no end.

"Well, thank you. Now can you please leave. I have to pack".

"Oh, sorry. I had no idea you weren't prepared yet. Let me help."

"No. Go home, Ron"

"Please, just let me help."

"No."

"Please!"

"NO! GET OUT!" Hermione hadn't realized how angry she was, but it was too late now. The look on Ron's face showed his shock. For some reason, it made her feel happy (but she would never let Ron know that).

When he didn't move, Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated them to the Burrow, where he was still living. As soon as he let go of her hand she apparated back to her apartment and broke down into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong>

Hey,

Please review the story. It's really helpful

Thank you

Hope you enjoy my story.


End file.
